


The Black-Tie Event

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Black Tie Event, Established Relationship, F/F, GFGF, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Preston Northwest - Freeform, Redemption, Relationship Mending, fancy party, mabifica, ohnocows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: To say the inside looked extravagant was the understatement of the century. The money and credibility lost after Weirdmageddon hadn’t even seemed to put a dent into what the Northwest family was worth. Everyone was dressed in tuxedos and beautiful gowns, and Mabel tried not to verbally ‘Oooh’ and ‘Aaah’ at the ice sculptures, the gourmet spread—complete with chocolate and cheese fountains, the stringed quartet and everything else around her.





	The Black-Tie Event

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for a redemption arc. Also, who doesn’t want to write about a fancy party prompt?
> 
> Rated T for some mentions of alcohol, promiscuous behavior, and also some family hardships that may trigger thoughts and feelings about personal situations. Just wanted to be safe for you guys. :)

The last time Mabel Pines had attended a Northwest black-tie event was when she was a silly twelve-year-old girl. She’d been turned to wood by the angry spirit of a lumberjack, she’d worn a gaudy homemade pink feather dress with a heart-shaped head piece, and seriously thought she’d had a chance at wooing a baron from Austria.

This time was shaping up to be a bit different.

She was twenty-two now, and ten years tended to do a lot for maturity. The Northwest’s built and moved into a _slightly_ smaller mansion than what they were in before and had been keeping a low profile, so fingers crossed there were no ghosts haunting the place. Her current attire consisted of a floor length, emerald halter-top gown accented by a pair of black heels and silver teardrop earrings that dangled, and instead of some baron from Austria she had none other than the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Northwest heiress herself on her arm.

Yup. This was definitely shaping up to be a different experience than ten years ago.

That still didn’t seem to help with her nerves. The closer her and Pacifica got to the ominous towering doors of the mansion the more she was ready to turn around, take her hair down and eat pizza in her pajamas at home. Just when she was about to make good on her thoughts she felt the hands wrapped around her arm give a squeeze and she looked over to see an encouraging smile.

“I know this seems scary, but remember, you’ve done this once before and it’s just one night.” Mabel nodded, feeling her shoulders drop some tension they were holding. “Plus, I’ve done this about a million times and I’m going to be with you the whole time so you’re totally golden.” That being said, with a kiss pressed to her cheek and another arm squeeze for good measure, they were standing in front of the entrance and two servants were pulling the doors open for them to enter.

To say the inside looked extravagant was the understatement of the century. The money and credibility lost after Weirdmageddon hadn’t even seemed to put a dent into what the Northwest family was worth. Everyone was dressed in tuxedos and beautiful gowns, and Mabel tried not to verbally ‘Oooh’ and ‘Aaah’ at the ice sculptures, the gourmet spread—complete with chocolate and cheese fountains, the stringed quartet and everything else around her. She looked over at Pacifica again who seemed unfazed by any of the grandeur in front of her and Mabel had to remind herself that the woman to her right had grown up with this sort of thing being just a typical Tuesday night.

They were trying to see if they could find Mabel’s family when they heard someone bellow “Ah, the guests of honor have arrived!” Mabel felt Pacifica flinch a bit at the voice behind them before recovering and turning around to see Preston Northwest approaching them with open arms. He had a genuine smile but there were still lines of worry etched on his face and bags under his eyes. It was obvious he was excited to see his daughter but afraid of whether or not she was excited to see him.

The past four years had been a time of rebuilding relationships for the Northwest family. After Pacifica graduated high school and moved to college she spent her entire freshmen year not speaking to or visiting her parents once. She’d gotten scholarships to cover almost all of herschooling and had taken her extremely large amount of allowance money she’d saved up over the years to pay off the rest and use it for rent and living expenses. She didn’t ask for or take a single cent from her parents and hadn’t since she moved out, often ripping up the checks that had come in the mail to her and Mabel’s dinky, off-campus apartment. How they’d gotten her address, she didn’t know.

Preston and Priscilla quickly realized that they had made some rather large mistakes when it came to parenting and after some pleading from them, a year’s worth of intense counseling, and encouragements from her girlfriend, Pacifica finally started talking to them again. They’d even done some family sessions with her counselor. Things were on the mend, but they weren’t there just yet.

“Hi Daddy,” Pacifica greeted him with a half smile and returned his awkward hug before putting a bit of distance between the two of them.

Preston hugged Mabel next, “And how are you, uh, Mabel?” He had been working on learning her name, which brought a smile to her face. Before, he wouldn’t have even bothered to look in her direction, but he was changing and it was admirable even if a bit awkward. 

“I’m doing well Mr. Northwest. This party is lovely, thank you for hosting this for us,” she replied giving Pacifica an encouraging nudge.

“Yes, Daddy, thank you. All of this is wonderful and we really appreciate it.”

“It was really no trouble. My little girl deserves the best of the best, and I’ll use any excuse to throw a grand party. And Mabel, please call me Preston, I can’t have my future daughter-in-law addressing me in such a formal manner, especially not at your own engagement party.” 

The fanciest engagement party that anyone in all of Oregon had ever been thrown was that of Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest. Two weeks prior to the event Mabel had gotten down on one knee at one of their favorite, tucked away date spots on campus. She presented Pacifica with a beautifully simple oval cut opal engagement ring—Mabel had noticed that her girlfriend had grown a distaste for diamonds from her childhood—and all doubts of picking the right stone or not vanished completely when she’d started bawling and saying yes over and over again between the several kisses being shared.

The next day they started calling the people closest to them with the news, leaving Pacifica’s parents for last. No sooner had it left their mouths Preston had insisted immediately that he throw them a party and began planning. Pacifica’s parents had been surprisingly supportive of her sexual preferences. If they had any different thoughts on the matter from what they portrayed they kept them to themselves, because anything to regain a relationship with their daughter was top priority for them, even if that meant she’d realized she was attracted to women and had found one of a lower class to spend the rest of her life with. It was clear, though, that they truly were trying and not just tolerating. It was sweet.

“Waiter!” Preston’s snapped his fingers, “Champagne over here please!”

A man in a button down and bowtie with a platter of champagne flutes came by instantly and Preston handed two to the girls and took one for himself, turning to address the crowd. Priscilla walked over to join him and he had a grin on his face as he tapped the side of his glass to gain the attention of the masses, “Ladies and gentlemen...”

“Oh no...” Pacifica groaned under her breath.

“Thank you all for being here to celebrate the engagement of my daughter. My wife and I are extremely happy and honored to have you all as our guests for this special occasion. We knew that this day would come eventually, where someone would see the beauty of our Pacifica and wouldn’t help but be drawn in. She is a Northwest, after all.” There was a pause where everyone chuckled but Pacifica, who just frowned. “However, there is more than just beauty and titles that belong to her...” Pacifica looked over at Mabel with a look of confusion as to where this was going, and Mabel just shrugged. “Over the years we’ve seen our daughter shape herself into someone new. Someone with intelligence, confidence, solid character, compassion, values beyond those of monetary means, and many other things that have turned her into a wonderful young woman. As any man would say, I have a handful of regrets in life. Ones I can’t change and am paying for, ones I’m getting the opportunity to fix,” he glanced at his daughter who was staring at him intensely, “but I don’t have a single regret as to how my daughter has turned out and made her way in the world. She is all those things I’ve said and more, and she’s managed to find someone who shares those same qualities and who I know will take good care of her,” he winked at Mabel. “Quite frankly, my daughter inspires me...” Tears could be seen brimming in his and Priscilla’s eyes only by the girls being closest to them, and after a few seconds he cleared his throat to finish up, “So, let’s raise a glass to my daughter and her fiancé. May they live a wonderful life together. Cheers to the happy couple!” Shouts of cheers and glasses clinking filled the air. “Enjoy the party everyone!”

While everyone began chatting and milling around again, Pacifica stood stock still. Mabel turned to face her and grabbed her free hand. “Hey, you okay?”

She didn’t answer for a second but then blinked and broke her trance, turning to face her fiancé and looking like she was going to start crying any second. “I know I said I’d stay with you all night, but I might need a minute alone...” she responded quietly.

Mabel nodded and leaned in to kiss her cheek, “Of course, of course. Take your time.” Pacifica gave her hand a squeeze and then walked off towards her old room where she knew privacy and her own personal bathroom would be.

Mabel frowned after her until something else caught her attention and she took off in the direction of the hors d'oeuvre table, “Grunkle Stan! Stop shoving all the shrimp in your pockets!”

***

It had been about thirty minutes before Mabel saw Pacifica re-emerge and once Pacifica spotted her she made a beeline to where she was at talking with her brother and parents.

“Pacifica! It’s so good to see you, sweetie! I’ve missed you!” Mabel’s mom immediately pulled her into a tight hug and Pacifica returned it full force. The relationship they had built was one like a mother and daughter. After her and Mabel’s first couple years of friendship Pacifica had went to Piedmont over holiday break to celebrate Hanukkah with the Pines. It was during that time that Pacifica had had a mental breakdown at the breakfast table one morning about her parents, not the first time but one where not even Mabel had seen it this bad before. Mabel’s mom hadn’t even hesitated in telling her they were going on a drive and leaving just the two of them. Where they went no one knows, but they came back a couple hours later smiling and laughing. Since then they had only gotten closer, occasionally going off by themselves for a little one-on-one time and really making Pacifica feel like a part of the family, especially after they started dating. Mabel’s mom was the only one who seemed to notice the freshly applied makeup and the small amount of red tint her nose and eyes still had, and just offered a kiss to her future daughter-in-law’s head and an extra squeeze.

“Hi Joy, I’ve missed you, too! Hey Scott!” Pacifica waved to Mabel’s dad who came over and pulled her into a side hug. It was crazy how close she had become with her fiancé’s parents. Dipper and Mabel trailed behind their dad, laughing with and shoving each other. The twins were still best friends, even with romantic relationships, moving, school, and all the other things adult life brings into the mix. Those dorks even wanted to color coordinate their dress and tie for this party. It made Pacifica extremely happy.

“‘Sup ‘Ciffy, congratulations,” Dipper said putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her huge grin. How far had they come, too, in their friendship. He now felt like a brother to her.

“Thanks Mason, I appreciate it.” They both cringed at their nicknames for each other but laughed none the less. Using the names they hated being called the most was like their fun little joke between just the two them.

“Mind if I steal Mabel away to dance?” she asked after a couple minutes. With no protests and only encouragements they walked hand and hand to the dance floor and began swaying to the slow music while pressed close to one another.

Pacifica felt at home with Mabel’s family, something she’d never really felt with her own. Hell, even her Grunkle Stan offered a familiar comfort. After earlier tonight though, with her dad’s speech, she had allowed herself to grow in that feeling with her own family a little bit more.

“You doin’ alright?” she heard muffled into her shoulder.

Pacifica had her arms around Mabel’s neck, leaning into her when she locked eyes with her parents across the room. They smiled and nodded at her and Pacifica did something she’d never done before; she blew them a kiss. It took them by surprise, but she could see that that simple gesture had meant the world to them, that they too felt things moving in the right direction just a bit more tonight.

“Yeah,” she replied, “I think I’m okay...”

She was still reflecting but was soon broken out of that moment when she felt the hands around her waist slide down to her rear and offer a little pinch. “Ow! Hey!” she exclaimed while leaning back and looking at Mabel who was on the verge of laughter. “You know that like both our families are here and watching us, right??”

“I can’t help it,” Mabel whined, “Have you seen yourself? You’re a damn _bombshell_. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you?” Pacifica’s cheeks went red. Her golden hair was cascading down her back, matching her jewelry, and she was wearing an off-the-shoulder maroon gown with a leg slit going up to her mid thigh that was just _begging_ for attention.

“You’re one to talk! How am I supposed to keep ignoring all this free access to your neck with your hair up??” Now it was Mabel’s turn for her cheeks to heat up and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning in and kissing her fiancé deeply, mingling their lipstick shades before being lightly pushed away. Pacifica took a minute to compose herself and opened her eyes with a dazed expression on her face, “Um okay, wow. Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know, this fancy party with this fancy champagne and our fancy getups are doing things to me,” Mabel smirked and moved closer together. 

They both laughed and then Pacifica leaned up to whisper to her, “Baby, I have an idea...”

Mabel let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and all of her attention was focused on the woman in front of her and the pair of lips brushing against her ear, “I’m listening...”

There were a couple kisses placed in a sensitive spot and chills went down her spine when she heard, “What if we ditch this party and rent a hotel room? We’ll steal a couple bottles of champagne, put on pajamas and a movie, order a pizza, and just make-out until the pizza guy arrives?”

Mabel leaned back and just stared at the blonde beauty in front of her, “Marry me.”

Pacifica laughed and started pulling her off the dance floor, “I already am, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> P Dress: https://www.showpo.com/us/one-for-the-money-dress-in-wine?t=1580483379801&gclid=Cj0KCQiAvc_xBRCYARIsAC5QT9nagRi4dJIV61tFd7puGOssGWVyM-D4XUfNSiz45ZNOZDyJY3iQWlUaAkuREALw_wcB
> 
> M Dress: https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-halter-pleated-waisted-maxi-dress/prd/12921796?affid=25252&channelref=product+search&mk=abc&ppcadref=2080915615%7C82297856131%7Cpla-294682000766&cpn=2080915615&_cclid=Google_Cj0KCQiAvc_xBRCYARIsAC5QT9k1vIY2I3DBdtR8aA70L5M5DjyycguP1RFDWOIDOniyJK1lzlIvYg0aAr2UEALw_wcB&gclid=Cj0KCQiAvc_xBRCYARIsAC5QT9k1vIY2I3DBdtR8aA70L5M5DjyycguP1RFDWOIDOniyJK1lzlIvYg0aAr2UEALw_wcB
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and the other stories in this series! If you have any prompt suggestions, constructive criticisms, or any other comments feel free to leave them!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Best Wishes,  
OhNoCows


End file.
